Follow the Present (Sly Guy NEXT)
Follow the Present is the first short of Sly Guy NEXT. It is scheduled to be shown in TBA. Synopsis It's Giftsgiving in Wikia, the holiday where people give and recieve gifts from people. After Ribbon, the Giftsgiving holiday icon, delivers a present to the studio, Spot desperately wants to open it. Characters Promiement Characters * Professor Magnesium * Spot Speaking Characters * Ribbon * Road Cone Man * The Worker * Marcus Powell * Johnny Badsberg * Arthur * Cell * Trip * Lickerwick * Lucy Lucifer Character Debuts * Ribbon Costume Debuts * Sweater Magnesium * Sweater Spot Locations * Camp Downfall * Chef Alfonzo's Kitchen * Community Central Center * Discord Arena * Eastwood Farms * FANDOM Con * FANDOM County Prison * FANDOM Labs * FANDOM University * Game Masters HQ * Game Masters Wiki * Gold Digger Island * Larping Hideout * Lucy Lucifer's Castle * Planet Reddit * Sly Guy Movie Lot * Sly Guy NEXT Studio * Spotify Stadium * Steam City * Summer Summit Resort * The Tippity Typewriter * The Toy Zone * Twitch Highway * Twitter Plaza * Wikia Office * YouTube Creator Studio Transcript A view of the Webiverse is shown. It is sunny and people are celebrating the annual Giftsgiving holiday alone. People are all by themselves and going through their daily routines. People are not buying gifts for each other as they are too busy to do so. Time goes by and it is nighttime. Ribbon, a Giftsgiving holiday figure, hops all over the Webiverse and drops presents for each and every building. Ribbon accidentally misses some of the presents for the crew and drops in one present in the chimney of the Sly Guy NEXT studio. Magnesium and Spot are shown setting up the annual Giftsgiving party for tomorrow. The present lies down next to a camera. Spot is hanging up decorations and Magnesium is trying to convert one of his own inventions into a ray gun that shoots out decorations faster. Spot sees the present and wants to open it. Spot: Ooohhh, present!!! Gimme, gimme! Spot pounces towards the present but Magnesium takes it away from him. Magnesium: Spot, you can’t open the present! Spot: Well, now I can’t! You put some green glowing goo on it! Magnesium’s gloves are shown to have some green glowing goo on it which got on the present. Magnesium: For your information, I unintentionally did so to stop you from opening this gift. Wait, how did that present even get there? Spot: Who cares? Gimme it! I want to know what’s inside! Magnesium: Well, you can’t. You can do so tomorrow. It's Giftsgiving, the day of giving and recieving presents from the people you care about. You can open it then. Now, we have one day at best to accomplish decorating the entire store so please assist me with it. Spot: Fine... Spot comes up with an idea. Spot: Hey, Magnesium... If you want to have everything clean and neat, then you should clean the present from that disgusting ooze. Magnesium: And if I do so, will you stop obsessing over it? Spot: Yeah, sure. Whatever. Magnesium: Alright. I’ll be back with my cleaning supplies and equipment. And please, don’t open the present while I’m away. Spot: Uh... ok. Magnesium leaves the studio to get his cleaning equipment from FANDOM Labs. Meanwhile, Spot uses this as an opportunity to open up the present. Spot goes towards the present. Spot: Hmmm.. should I do? Nah, it’ll take a lot of energy outta me. Spot goes back. After a few seconds, Spot goes towards it and tries to open it. However, Spot cannot do so. Spot: What the heck?! It’s stuck! Spot tries harder and uses his teeth but it only puts slobber on the present. Spot hears Magnesium walking into the studio and puts the present back however it slides a little. Magnesium walks back into the room. Magnesium: Alright! Hand over the present cause it’s time for it to get a good scrub! Magnesium sees Spot next to the present. Magnesium: Did you... Spot: What?! Me?! No!!! Why would I want to do something like that?! I totally forgot about it a few seconds ago!!! Nothing suspicious here!!! Magnesium: Alright but why is the present over there? Spot looks back and the present is slowly sliding away. Spot: Oh no!!! Look, I didn’t- Magnesium: Don’t worry. Magnesium’s got this. Magnesium walks over to the present and sees it slowly sliding away due to the ooze. Magnesium: Yeah. It’s the goo. Spot: Huh? Magnesium: I was trying to convert my super slider ooze ray gun into a festive light shooter and some of it got on my hands. Spot: Oh... Magnesium: Now, I need to get my hands on the present and... Magnesium uses his hands to grab the present but it starts to rapidly slide everywhere around the studio. Magnesium: Oh no! It’s gone loose! Catch it, Spot! Spot tries to catch it but it slips out of his hands and it flies out of the studio and through the streets of Wikia. Magnesium: C’mon, Spot! We gotta follow the present! Spot: Yeah, so I can open it! Magnesium and Spot chase after the present. A bunch of wiki users start eyeing the present and try to capture it but it is too slippery and fast for them. Road Cone Man is shown trying to stop the present. Road Cone Man: Hey! Slow down, present!!!! The present goes past him. Road Cone Man: Not on my watch! Road Cone Man runs towards the present and places road cones in its path to stop it. However, the icy streets make the present turn in a different direction. Road Cone Man: Aw man, no one ever stops because of Road Cone Man... The present goes into an office. The Worker is shown working and the present lands on his desk. The Worker: It’s a Christmas miracle! The Worker is about to snatch the present but several office employees grab it before he can. However, the present is slippery and falls out of their hands. The present enters several buildings. In FANDOM Labs, Professor Calcium creates a robot to go get it but it fails. It enters Chef Alfonzo’s kitchen where it lands on the kitchen stove. Chef Alfonzo tries to touch it but he burns his hand. It enters the FANDOM University Modball field where players confuse it for the ball. They each grab it but one of the players kicks it into the field goal. The present enters the Tippett Typewriter where Marcus Powell is telling jokes. Marcus Powell: And I told those suckers at that studio that I was going to retire from the Internet! But the thing is that... I didn’t! The audience laughs. The present lands on stage. Marcus Powell: Well, don’t mind if I do... The present slips from his hands and hits him in the face. It leaves the restaurant A bunch of users are shown chasing it such as Sloppy Joe, who miserably fails to run to it, Bigs, who trips on a rock and falls in the snow, and Mason Miller, who instead videotapes it instead of catching it to make views on it. People are watching the news and the FANDOM News 13 staff is reporting on the present and encouraging people to go get it. The present slides through Camp Downfall which several kids try to grab it from each other. The presents slides through the Game Masters wiki. The female employee in the front desk tries to get it but it gets ooze over her and she slides. She ends up destroying a structure in the wiki. The present slides past Eastwood Farms. Priscilla is shown sleeping after a hard day of work. When the present slides past, she wakes up and then doesn’t care. She then goes back to sleep. A bunch of talking bugs are shown trying to grab it but it accidentally crushes them. The present ends up going to FANDOM County Prison where it ends up in Johnny Badsberg’s cell. Johnny Badsberg: All right! Something I can punch to relieve my stress! Johnny Badsberg punches it and flies in the air and out of the prison cell. It flies over Gold Digger Island, FANDOM Con, Summer Summit Resort, Sly Guy Movie Lot, and over a genetic research facility which created the Slime Monster from the FANDOM Con episode. It lands into a Wiki Warp Station and warps through many different sites. A bunch of astronauts try to obtain it using high technology weapons but fail to do so, some musicians in Spotify try to grab it, a couple of Discord robots brawl for the present, Nolan and the fantasy crew use their powers to catch it in the larping website along with bush monsters. Some steampunk citizens try to obtain it but it slides away and lands into another station. A bunch of gamers argue over who is going to get the present, and a bunch of fantasy monsters and creatures are shown trying to eat the present. It lands into the Game Masters HQ. Cell: Neat! A present! Mason: Hold up, Cell! We have to decide which one of us is going to obtain it! Arthur: He’s right! Let us decide the right way by using flash presentations, debates, and reason to see who will be the one victorious like in the olden days- Cell: Uh, sir? The present is gone. Mason: Oh... Huh. Well, that’s the end of that. Arthur: Lets go and play some more Dance Dance Muscle Spasm inside. The present travels through Dank Meme City and goes into the Toy Box. Lickerwick: Woah! I didn’t know we were getting this as a shipment! Let me just... Lickerwick tries to obtain it but it squeezes out of its hand and moves away. Lickerwick accidentally shoots fire on it and it wears off. Lickerwick: Oh, c’mon! The present goes into the Dark Web and lands in Lucy Lucifer’s Castle. Lucy Lucifer: Oh, what do we have here? A tiny little present for me? Oh, how wonderful.... and it’s all over the news... Too bad those wiki losers can’t get their hands on it now.. This should be easy to open. Lucy Lucifer casts a spell on the present but it sends the present flying again. Lucy Lucifer: Unbelievable! C’mon, dark guards! We must find that present! A bunch of people through the short are shown desiring for the present and try to find it at all costs. The rest of the crew are shown waking up, reading the news alert, and trying to find it too. The present lies down in the center of Wikia. Magnesium and Spot arrive on the scene. Magnesium: There it is! Spot: It’s ours, now! Magnesium and Spot try to search for the present but the present everyone is fighting for is the wrong one. The real one slides and accidentally ends up being thrown in a dumpster truck. The garbage man sees the present and operates the truck. Garbage Man: Sorry. It's in the truck. It's my duty to crush it... and your hopes and dreams. Everyone notices this and the dumpster truck crushes it. Everyone is sad. Suddenly, Ribbon looks at them from above from a building. Spot and Magnesium notice this and realize why Ribbon gave them the present. Spot: Everyone! Everyone! Stop! Stop! Everyone stops and turns to Spot and Magnesium. Magnesium: Listen, everyone! We all knew that we desired that specific gift for a simple reason and who knows why. It was covered in slop and ooze the entire time. Magnesium: But, that’s not the point! This event was destined to occur so that we can all unite as a Wikia, as a whole, as one giant Internet family! Marcus Powell: Thats super weird but go on. Spot: Look, all that we’re saying is that.. We’re all celebrating the holidays, right? Everyone nods and agrees. Spot: And everybody knows that the most important part of Giftsgiving is spending time with your friends and family. Everyone knows that hopefully? Everyone nods and agrees as well. Magnesium: So, that’s it! We should all spend time with each other and celebrate the holiday... together. Playing outside, having conversations, opening presents, having dinner! Because it’s not Giftsgiving if you’re not spending it with your loved ones. Everyone agrees and celebrates the holiday with one another. They start to play outside and play tag together. They run around and drink lemonade. They have conversations about their days and give presents to each other. The rest of the crew shown singing songs and bothering an old man. Magnesium: It’s good to have everyone together. Spot: You said it, pal. Magnesium: Look, Spot. I greatly apologize for angrily yelling and yelling at you not to open the present back there so here’s my Giftsgiving present. Magnesium brings out a present he kept hidden using his Pocket Dimension gadget. Spot opens it and sees a snow cone maker he invented for him. Spot: A snow cone maker?! Thanks, Magnesium! You’re the best scientist in FANDOM! Magnesium: You’re welcome. Spot: Look, I got something for you too! Spot spits out a tiny present out of his mouth. Magnesium: Um, how long was that gift in there? Spot: Three weeks. Now, open it! I really want you to see it! Magnesium opens it and sees a tiny toy windup robot. Magnesium: Wow! A windup robot! I collect these things, you know! Thanks, Spot! Spot: No problem. Happy Giftsgiving, Magnesium. Magnesium: And happy Giftsgiving to you, Spot. They both hug and join the crew start playing around outside. All of Wikia is shown playing and having fun with each other. Ribbon is shown watching from a distance. Magnesium and Spot notices him again and Ribbon winks at them. Ribbon hops away afterward. A far view of Wikia is shown as Ribbon goes up to the viewer and talks to them breaking the fourth wall. Ribbon: Spend time with the people that care about you for every holiday! And yes, that present was indeed fireproof. Ribbon hops away, ending the short. Title Card Variation * The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but it is a present decorated with stripes and has a ribbon on top. It is covered in ooze and it starts to slide away slowly. Trivia Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Shorts Category:Short Stories Category:TV show episodes Category:Sly Guy NEXT Episodes Category:2019 Category:Media focusing on Professor Magnesium Category:Media focusing on Spot